Yugioh meets Shaman King
by Thief-FullMetalAlchemist-girl
Summary: This story is focusd on YGO.what will hapen when the YGO gang meets SK. read to find outohyeah somthimes it can mis a word :S
1. Chapter 1

Thief-Joelle: Okey i have anotherone of my strange ideas

Yami Joelle: It are not the ideas its just you

Thief-Joelle: Oo Oh... well i dont care i liek it

Anyway i'm making an Fic about two of my fav Animes.

Yu-Gi-Oh! and Shaman King. I do not own annything of their shows.. ohwel i gues i have to live with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning.

Ryou just woke up. He walked over to his yami's room to wake him to "Bakura wake up its a bright and sunny day" Ryou blinked.

His yami didn't said anything about Ryou waking him early. "Bakura are you there?" and again no respond. It made Ryou woried. He opend the door and looked inside, His eyes widen when Bakura wasn't enywhere in his room "Bakura come out where ever you are this is not funny!" Ryou was geting neurves.

His yami took off whitout telling and now he was making Ryou grazy ((Bakura where are you)) ((/Wy do you wake me this early Hikari. You know i wanna sleep/)) Ryou sighd in realief.

((Wy did you go into the Ring?)) ((/Wha-what? What do you mean wy am i in the Ring/)) Ryou looked shoked (( I- i mean you got into the Ring)).

Ryou knew his yami was speachles (( Wy dont you come out?)) Ryou watched at the Ring, It lighted up and Bakura was standing infront of him, But there was somthing diferent about Bakura.

"Bakura do you feel okey?" "Yes i feel fine. wy?" Ryou said nothing, He looked at his yami wide eyed "Bakura...your a real ghost".

At the same thime at Yugi's house (A/N okey gameshop what ever you whant)-

"Yami where are you!" Yugi wonderd around the house while looking for the five thousend year old Pharao ((/ I'm here Aibou/)) Yugi stoped when he heard his yami "Yami wy are you in the Puzzel?" ((/ I dont know Aibou but whatever the reason im coming out/)) and as the Puzzel light up Yami was coming out of it. "Yami wy where you in the Puzzel?" Yugi asked again "Like i told you the first time Aibou, i dont know" Yugi just stared wide eyed at his Yami "What is it Yugi?" "Yami your a-a ghost".

Both Yami and Bakura screamd when they figured out that they where ghosts "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

(A/N where stil at Yugis house) "Yami stop screaming my ears hurt" Yami stoped and looked at Yugi "I'm sorry Aibou but this is new to me" Yugi sighd "I'm going to call Ryou. Just in case okey?" Yami nodded and was floating next to Yugi.

At Ryou's house-

"Bakura stop that you giving me a headace!" Bakura was playing Wall-crash but instead of crashing against them he floated trough them "Stop me" the Tomb-Robber said while stiking out his toung at Ryou.

"You are sutch a baby you know that" Ryou said while walking to the kitchen to get asparines "So i dont care if i am" Ryou shook his head. The phone rang Bakura stoped and lookd at it "Bakura get the phone will you!" Ryou shouted out of the kitchen. Bakura did what Ryou told him and awnserd the phone (A/N okey i know ghosts cant pick up things but in this fic they can) "Dominos pizza place can i take your order?" Bakura did his best not to laugh "BAKURA!" Ryou walked over to his yami and snatchd the phone out of his hands "I'm sorry for Bakura" "' Its okey Ryou. I whanted to ask if you and Bakura can come over. There is somthing okey?" "Okey we will be right there".

Ryou hung up and grabed his coat "Come on Bakura we are going to Yugi" "WHAT NOT TO THE BAKA PHARAO AND HIS MIDGET!" Ryou roled his eyes and walked over to his now pouting yami "Bakura you are coming and thats final !".

Bakura looked up and gave Ryou a dirty look before nodding and cursing under his breath.

At Yugis house (again)-

"Hello Yugi" "Hello Ryou" both boy's walked to the livingroom. Joey, Tristan, Teà, Kaiba and Mokuba where standing in the room "Hey Ryou how are ya?" "Hello everyone. Im fine Joey thank you" Ryou said "Guy's i called you because of a little problem" "Come on Yugi just say it i have stuff to do" Kaiba growld "Eh oh yeah. Well there was somthing with Yami this morning i think you all should know" as Yugi said this Yami apeard outof nowhere "Wh-what happend Yami?" Teà asked a bit scared "I dont know but whatever it is its no good" Yami said casting a glare at the Ring "Oh shut up Pharao" Bakura apeard next to Ryou also outof nowhere "Now this is almost amusing" Kaiba said whit a small smile.

The next houres the gang, exept for Kaiba, Onley talked about Bakura and Yami. Everyone looked up when they heard the small bell rinkel. Yugi walked to the counter as he watched the most weird looking group ever walk in "Wow i never saw so many games at one place before" a boy with blue hair said while looking around the shop "Trey the wouldent have called it a gameshop if the hade almost no games" a small said even smaller than Yugi. The YGO gang walked up to Yugi and also stared at the group "Hey" a boy with brown hair and a orange headphone said with a smal wave and a huge smille "Uh-Hey" Yugi said nerveus when he saw a few wapons "Y-your not gonna use those right?" Yugi asked a bit scared "What? you mean the wapons?" Yugi nodded "Nah whe onley use them in a fight" the boy laughd again "How much is this. And this. And this?" the boy with blue hair asked while pointing at everthing /Hes giving me a headace/ Yugi closed his eyes while covering his ears.

A tall boy with strange hair around 19 years walked up to Teà "Ah pretty woman pleas...Mary me" the boy asked while holding a red rose infront of Teà. Everyone looked like they saw a zombie walking around, Teà blushed and slaped the boy acros the face "Pervert!" and she dashed out of the room "Im sorry he always does that when there are girls around" the headphone kid said "Oh okey i gues" Yugi said "Ohyeah we whanted to ask if we maby could crash down here for a night or two" everyone looked at Yugi. Yugi nodded at the boy "Thank you" the small boy said "Okey this is Horo Horo but we call him Trey" The headphone kid said pointing at the bluehaird boy "This is Rio" he now pointed at the guy whit the weird haitstyle "He over there is Len" a boy with purpel hair onley huffed his hair was in a large spike "Reminds me of Kaiba" Joey wisperd to Ryou who giggled "That one over there is Morty" the small boy waved at everyone "And my name is Yoh we are Shamans exept for Morty but he can see ghost to".

the YGO gang watched puzzeld at the group "Did you just said you can see ghosts?" Ryou asked a bit scared "Yes we all" Trey awnserd "Here look if you can, Corey!" everyone watchd when a blue light apeard, Everyone blinked a few times when the light was gone, and there next to Trey was a cute little girl like thing "This is Corey my guardianghost" Trey said while Corey jumpd up and down in the air "Ah she is so Kawaii" Mokuba said, Kaiba nodded in agreement as the rest of the group just watched the cute little thing float around the room.

The rest of the day the YGO gang and the SK group where in the shop making fun (A/N the YGO gang already introdused themselfs but im lazy now :P ). "Ryou can i aske you something?"

Ryou looked at Yugi a bit suprised but nodded "Can they stay at your place. My grandpa will be home soon and whe dont have room here for all of them" "Ofcourse they can stay at my house. As you know i have plenty of room there" Yugi laughd at his white-haird friend "Thanks Ryou i own you"

Sorry i'm kinda lazy to wright more (i dont know how much this is but oh well) anyway i hoped you like it

Thief-Joelle


	2. new friends an suprises

Me: Hey me here again i hope you enjoy

Okey last time the Shaman King group walked into the gameshop where they meet the YuGiOh gang.

It was dark outside. Ryou led the SK group to his house.

"Okey everyone here we are" Ryou grined when he saw the wide eyes of the group "Th-this is your house!" Trey almost yelled "Well yeah i gues" Ryou said rubing the back of his head "But i think its better to let us in before we get sick it is rather cold here outside" so Ryou opend the door en let the group in.

"This look like a-a ballroom so big" Everyone ( exept Ryou and Bakura) walked towards eveything in the hall "Just make yourselfs at home" "If i knew that this place existed i would have come here a long time ago" Ryou laughed, It was like they never saw a house like this before "Hey uhm Ryou do you have some food?" Ryou just nodded at the group and walked over to the kitchen "Bakura wy dont you show them around the house?"

Bakura narowd his eyes but nodded not wanting to go into the Ring again. "So what do you do normaly?" Yoh asked while falling down on a chair "We duel here but i nley duel with Shadow magic" Bakura said while siting on a wall (A/N okey just to let you know i dont know if he ghost can do in shaman king but here they can) "Duel...Shadow magic?" Trey asked confused "Yes thats what he said moron" Len said anoyed "Okey i have some cherry pie and cookies" Ryou walked in with a big plate and set it on the table "Wow that looks - so nice" Mortey said. Yoh and the rest startet to eat while Mortey and Ryou talked "Ryou what is a duel and what is Shadow magic?" Ryou cast a glance at Bakura who was also eating (A/N he is still half spirit and he needs to eat hes a bit masife if he wants) "Well a duel is a game of Duelmonsters you play it with cards" Ryou reached for something in his pocet and pulled out some cards "This is not al but its al i can find" Ryou gave Mortey the few cards.

Mortey read eveything on the cards before returning them to Ryou "Wy do they have diferent colours?" "Well they did that so you can see what kind of card it is. Yellow is a noramle monster with no effect or somthing, Brown is a effect monster. It hase a special ability like the Man-Eater Bug if a monster atacks him when he is in deffensmode he can send a monster of your choice to the graveyard" By now everyone was siting around Ryou to listen "Purple is a trapcard and Greenish is a magic card, There isnt much diferent between the two but as it says Trapcards are used as traps in teh game who can be used in times it looks bad. Magiccards will help you and your monsters to get stronger" "Pleas Ryou you forget some good points" the Tomb-Robber pushed Ryou out the chair and took place

"Okey now let a pro tell this. Ryou told about what the colours repesend but now the good stuff. If you wanna win a duel you gotta have strong monsters, not onley in atackpoints but also in defence and in effect if they have one, If you have onley monsters in a deck your already the loser of the game" Len cast a glance at Trey, probely thinking it would be somting for him "You need lots and lots of traps and magic cards but most ofal Shadow magic! MWUHAHAHA" "Okey thats inough for you" Ryou lifted the Ring and Bakura disapeerd "Where is Bakura?" Yoh asked a bit suprised "I locked him in his soulroom also in teh Ring" Ryou smiled.

It was late, Everyone was geting ready to go to bed when someone was at the door ((Strange i never get a visitor this late)) ((/Just watch our Ryou you never know/)) Ryou opend the door, a boy and three girls around 13 where standing infront of Ryou "Hello good evening" the boy said, His green hair moved a bit when he made small bow "We wanted to ask if we maby could stay a while here, We are looking for our friends but its geting a bit late and we have nowhere to go"

"Well i already have some guests but i think i have room for you" the boy bowd again and walked inside the house "Thank you sir" a girl with pink hair also made a smal bow "Yes thanks" the last two girls said, one with blue hair and another with blonde coverd with a red bandana "Its okey i think" the greenhaird boy smiled at Ryou "Let me intorduce us, My name is Lyserg Diethel, the girl whit the pink hair is Tamao, the girl with blue hair is Pilika and the blonde girl is Anna" "Okey nice to meet you my name is Ryou" Ryou and Lyserg shook hands "I will show you your room, the girls will sleep in a own room".

Ryou, Lyserg, Pilika, Tamao en Anna folowed Ryou "Okey girls you sleep here, Im sorry if it is a mes here but i will clean it up" the girls enterd the room and looked around "Lyserg you sleep here with me and the others" "The others?" Ryou nodded and opend the door of his room. Everyone in the room looked up "Hey Lyserg i didnt know you where here to" "Wait you know eachother?" everyone nodded "Hey Ryou what about a shaman fight tomorow?" "A shaman fight?" Ryou looked confused "Yeah its a fight between to shaman. we fuse with our ghosts and then we battle against eatch other and if you whant we can lear you" "Okey sounds like fun. but now i gotta show the girls around before somthing hapens" and with that Ryou stormed out the room.

"What a goof" everyone looked up, Bakura was standing where Ryou just stood "I thought you where in the Ring or somthing" "I was snowboy but as you see not anymore" Trey back off a bit even if he was insuletd he didnt whant to fight a ghost who looked like he will kill everyone if he feels like it "Okey i'm back" Ryou walked in the girls following him "TREY HERE YOU ARE I MISSED YOU!" Pilika huged Trey "Pilika- i- cant- breath!" "oh wy didnt you say so" Pilika finaly releasd Trey and was now crying on his shoulder "Yoh were where you we looked everywhere here. So as a punichment you need to give 500 push ups" Ryou stared wide eyed at Anna "Is that a good idea Anna?" Anna spined around to Ryou "Yes it is now is you exuse me i'm going to sleep good night" Ryou stared in shok at Anna who leaved the room with Pilika and Tamao "This is going to be a long night".

Sorry for the short chapie but i didnt hade much time

Thief-Joelle


	3. SugarHigh and GuardianGhosts

Thanks for the revieuws. Ohyeah i stink at spelling english im used to typing dutch but i hope you still like my story

Ryou woke up in the middle of the night "What in the name of Ra is that noise?" Ryou looked around in his room, Everyone was gone "BAKURA!" Bakura apeard half asleep in Ryou's room while rubing his eyes "Whata ya want Hikari?" "Did you show the group where the 'sugar' is?" Bakura first smirkd but then coverd it up "Euh no" he said trying to sound inocent "Just go to the girls room okey and if they are there take them downstairs" Bakura start to pout a bit at this but did as he was told.

"What is going on here!" Ryou watched in horror when Yoh and Trey where playing Wall-crash ((BAKURA GET YOUR GHOST BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW)) almost direct Bakura apeard in front of Ryou, He look scared that was good in Ryou's opinion "Did you learn them how to play Wall-crash Bakura?" Bakura shaked "Maybe" "Maybe-MAYBE!WY DO YOU SAY MAYBE IF YOU DID!" Bakura whimperd while making himself as small as posible "Dont do that Bakura!" Bakura's eyes whent as big as Yugi's before disapearing in his Ring.

/And now this/ Ryou sighd, Yoh and Trey where stil Wall-crashing Lyserg was jumping around the room and Len and Rio where singin and dancing "What is going on?" Anna, Pilika and Tamao looked at the boys "EVERYONE STOP AND SHUT UP!" everyone coverd there ears and looked over to Anna who looked very pissed "NOW GO TO BED AGAING OR ELS YOU CAN DO THOUSEND PUSHUPS TOMOROW!" the boys exept for Ryou huried to Ryou's room.

"Thanks Anna" "Its okey but how did they get that sugar?" Ryou gave a big sigh and pointed at his shaking Ring, Anna just nodded "Well good night Ryou" the girls left Ryou. "Bakura come out NOW!" "Yes Hikari?" Bakura asked neurves "You know what is coming next. I dont know how long you are a ghost but when your a spirit again your grounded for a month and no sweets or TV!" "But thats not fair Ryou!" "So i am not fair no return to you Ring im going to bed" "And what about this junk?" Ryou looked around in the room and then grined "You clean it up as a part of your punishment".

Bakura was cursing under his breath while piking up boxes of cake and stuff "Good night" and Ryou whent to bed. "Ryou we are so sorry" Ryou laid on bed, The group watching him "Its okey but pleas dont this again" "Okey we won't. But what did we do?" "Well after Bakura made you al suger-high he teached all of you how to play a game of his Wall-crash, Yoh and Trey did it, Lyserg was jumping around the room and Len and Rio where singing and dancing" everyone turnd red and soon laughed.

Finnaly they where asleep, Bakura was done with the livingroom and was now in his Ring. Ryou stood at the window ((I hope this will never end)) ((/ Well i do/)) said the muffeld foice of Bakura in their mind link (A/N if muffeld isnt a word im sorry but i still use it :P ) (( Aww Bakura your spoiling the moment)) ((/ So what i wanna sleep you know/)) ((Okey good night Bakura)).

Yoh and the group where siting downstairs in teh livingroom. Anna was giving them a lecture about sleep and what people like to then. "Good morning everyone" Ryou walked happely to the kitchen when Anna proseed her lecture ((/Pleas let her shut up its giving me a headace/)) ((No i dont its a good thing she does this)) ((/Hpf if you say so/)) "Ryou are you here?" "Huh what?" Tamao waved her hand infront of Ryou "You where spacing out Ryou. But i whanted to ask if i...well" "Yes Tamao?" "Iwhantedtoaskifcouldhelpyou" before Ryou understood what she said she turnd brightred and run away ((/Someones in love/)) ((Shut up Bakura)) ((/Okey luverboy/)).

"Breakfast is ready!" everyone enterd the diningroom (A/N the kitchen is to small for 10 persons), Everyone sat down and Bakura apeard "Okey everyone i hope you like it".

F.F- "Okey see you in ten minuts" Ryou hung up the foon "Yugi and the gang are coming, I wanted to learn how to fight and i think that they would like to" "Do you all have a GuardianGhost?" Ryou looked puzzeld at Len "Uhm no i dont think so" "Okey guys than we are gonna hunt for GuardianGhosts" the SK group exept for the girls cheered loud. Yugi and co led the SK group to the Domino graveyard "Okey Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan and Teà we are gonna look for a GuardianGhost" Teà and Tristan looked around scared, Joey at the other hand was runing around like a animal looking for ghosts. Everyone did a anime sweatdrop.

"Euhm Joey i dont think you find a ghost that way" Yoh said holding Joeys arm "First we walk around a bitto a silent place here"everyone nodded. "Okey now that we are here the ghost come out" sudenly ghosts apeard everywhere "Wow i didnt know whe had so many young gosts here" Mokuba walked over to a male ghost who looked like a bodybuilder "hey do you wanna be my GuardianGhost?" the man looked a bit confused"Euhm let me think" Mokuba knew that the gost would turn him down so he gave him the 'PUPPYDOG-EYES' "Okey kid ill be your Guardian. My name is Kisho" (A/N Kisho means he who knows is own mind i use him in a quizilla quiz but thats a dutc quiz).

Mokuba walked over to the gang while Kisho folowd him. Soon everyone had their own ghosts. Kaiba had a strong samurai named Mark he has long black hair kinda like Amidamarus but not so wild. Joey had also a samurai called Jack he had red hair kinda like Yoh's. Tea had a nice young woman also a 'friendship monster', herpurple/pink hair was puled up in a short ponnytail. Tristan had a big guy , he was bold so not much to say, he was a normal warrior. "Okey and now you gonna learn how to fight"

Me: Okey i know its a short chap but its late and i dnt have any ideas.

Yami Joelle: Please review

Thief-Joelle


	4. Let the fights Beging

Okey thnx 4 the Reviews hope you like this chap

The whole gang was back at Ryous house now whit their spirets (A/N i forgot the names of the ghosts of Teà and Tristan. they are Jamila and Akuji and yeah i used Akuji also in another one of my storys) "Okey i dont know if you have wapons but we need them" Yoh said loud "Isnt that eligal i mean to have wapons" "I dont know atleast not if it counts for this place" "Wadda ya mean Yoh?" Yoh sighd "Okey i didnt know what hapend but first we all where at my house eating and the second we stood here" "Strange" Joey replied "But back to the point we need wapons even a stick can do if it is strong enough that is" "Oh i have some steel bars in tht garage" Ryou said almost jumping. Bakura apeard next to Ryou "Wy do you have metal bars?" Everyone was looking at Ryou "Well just in case you know that Bakura likes to go 'out'" "WHAT YOU WANTED TO USE THOSE THINGS FOR ME TO LOCK ME IN!" Ryou blushed and nodded.

The YGO gang now had each a metal bar "And now what?" "Uh yes, Len, Trey can you pleas help?" Len huffed and Trey nodded "Okey we will seperate you in groups "I take Teà and Tristan, Trey you have Ryou, Yugi and Joey and Len you have Kaiba and Mokuba" "HEY wy do i have 3 in my group?" Everyone just lokked at Trey "Just because" Len said "Okey and now we are gonna teach ya how to fight".

(A/N I'm to lazy to wright eveything how they leard to fight so sorry for that) "I wonder if they are good enough" "Dont worry Tamao they look strong enough" Anna, Tamao and Pilika where in the kitchen when Yugi walked in "Man that was hard" "Yea it sure was Yug" Joey said following his friend "Hey guys where ya going we still need to fight to see how good you are" Yoh shouted "I gues he is going nuts" Joey wisperd to Yugi "Ah Joey dont say that hes our friend" "I gues you listen to much to Teà" Joey and Yugi whent outside "Okey to see against you will fight we are gonna pull a paper out of the hats. We draw out of the orange and you of the purple" The YGO gang and the SK group grabed each a paper out of the hats (A/N i whanted to be fair and not to put my haves against eachother so i did it the same way as here exept i wrighted the names on the papers) Yoh had number 6, Lyserg 4, Len 1, Trey 3 and Rio 2.

Kaiba hade 5, Yugi 2, Ryou also 5, Tea 6, Joey 1, Tristan 4 and Mokuba 3. "Okey snowball i warn you if you hurt Mokuba your dead meat got that" Trey, as scared he was, nodded and hide behined a tree "Okey this is how the groups are. 1: Len vs Joey, 2: Rio vs Yugi, 3: Trey vs Mokuba, 4: Lyserg vs Tristan, 5: Ryou vs Kaiba and 6: Me against Tea.".

Sorry for the REAL short chap but in the next i make the fights

Thief-Joelle


	5. Battle 1 Joey vs Len

Yeay i got revieuws i like revieuws anyway heres another chapie

Disclaimer- Sadly i dont own YGO not SK but if i did Rio would have a better hairstyle . Now on with the story

Battle 1- Joey vs Len

"Okey you know how to fight, Do you Joe?" Joey nodded "OkeyLen this is Joey first match ever so give him a fair change okey?" "As long as he doesnt make me for it" Yoh roled his eyes "Okey im the Ref in our fights. Okey Shaman's ready? FIGHT!".

"Bason spiritform! Go in the Kwan-Dao!" "Jack spiritform! Go in the metal-bar!" Both Len and Joey where now looking eachothr in the eye as they stood in their fight position. "Dog's first" Len said a smal grin formed on his lips, The YGO gang giggled a bit, Joey glared at them befor facing Len again "Okey i will after you Miss.Tao but pleas dont mess up that dress" Now Joey was the one who was grining and the SK group laughd, Len griten his theet "SHUT IT!" Len snapped to the SK group who still giggled "Pleas Lenny dont get rude now" Joey said in a girly voice, Now everyone Laughed.

"OKEY THATS IT! BASON RAPIDTEMPO ASOLT!" Joey's eyes widen, Len was in the air and his atack was coming down quik to Joey.

"Feel the power of a true Shaman you mutt" Joey was able to doge the atack and was now calming down but when he heard Len say the word 'Mutt' to him he got mad "Dont-you-ever-call-me-a-mutt-AGAIN!" Joey jumped in the air ready to atack, Len was ofguard and stared at Joey in a bit of fear because never thought he could do this "ATACK!" with full force Joey hitted Len. A dustboll was formed around Joey and Len and a scream of pain was heard "...Len..." Yoh and everyone stared wide-eyed at the fightspot, The dust took off and Joey and Len where both laying on the ground.

"If you think that was all your wrong Miss.Tao" Joey said while geting up "I never said i thought such a thing little Mutt" Len awnserd, also geting up. Both boys had lost almost lost all their furyoku "I never saw someone so strong as Joey, i mean i never a begining Shaman so strong as Joey" Morty said, The rest of the SK group nodded. "lets continue Lenny" "Dont call me 'Lenny' and if you whant your butt kicked so soon than i wont hold you back"

Joey narowd his eyes as they both where preaparing themselfs for the final blow. "Okey if you wont atack i will! JACK 100 POWER!" "BASON 100 POWER!" Both boys atacked eachother with full strengt, Again a huge dustboll was formed. When the dust finaly cleard Len was still standing but Joey had hit the ground "TIE!" Yoh called out seeing that both boys had lost spirit control.

Len hmpfd and turend away when he saw Joey laying unconscious on the ground, He rushed over to Joey and pulled him in a sit position "What happend?" Tea and Tamao asked in unison "I gues the battle was to hard for his body, The guy has a lot of furyoku but his body isnt traind to that" Len said "I will get him inside" Ryou and Tristan picked Joey up and caried him inside.

"That was a good fight, bumer Joey didnt won" Trey said watching Joey who was now lying on the couch. "Dont worry hes in good hands" Tamao said and with Pilika she walked inside so that they could take care of Joey. "Okey its one tie and we have 5 fights to go, so for the next its gonna be Rio vs Yugi"

Okey this was fight one the next chapie will ofcourse be fight two. I hope you liked it

Thief-Joelle


	6. Battle 2 Yugi VS Rio kinda

Hey everyone. Sorry that this chapie is up late, I was in Limburg (somewere in Holland) with my grandparents so no Computer. But i did made a new chapie and this is it Enjoy

Disclaimer: Danm don't own YGO! nor SK but i wish i did

Battle 2- Yugi VS Rio or not

Now that the battle of Joey and Len is over its time for the next battle.

Yugi was very neurves and was shifting around in the back-yard (( This is gonna be hard Yami. I dont know if i can handle it)). Unlike Yugi, Rio was prettymuch calm and still trying to inpress Teà, Who was blushing like mad. ((/ Nonsense Auboui, We are going to win and You know it/)) Yugi mentaly roled his eyes and sighed, Yami always is so full of himself and that made Yugi worry. (( Yami we dont know if we win, I mean...You know?... Ugh i'm trying to say we are just beginers)) Yami remaind silent for a moment before talking to Yugi, He cleard his voice and Yugi already knew what was comin next ((/ Auboui i'm the king of games- Yugi chofd (A/N Sorry if i speld it wrong)- I mean we are the king of games, We'll win just belief in the heart of the cards/)) Yugi did an anime sweat-drop ((Yami we are not and i repeat not gonna play duel monster, We dont even use cards. But we do have the suport of out friends)) Yugi pointed out to his yami ((/ You are right Auboui, Lets belief in our friends/)).

While Yugi and Yami 'talked' the rest of the whole group was just hangin around a bit, And some were taking careof Joey. "Okey, you both know the rules?" Yugi and Rio nodded "Good the get ready" Yoh shouted so hard that Yugi coverd his ears. Yugi and Rio grabed their wapons and stood in their fighting pose (A/N theehee Yugi looks funny in my mind standing in one of those pose's)

"Shaman's ready? FIGHT" Yugi was trying to stand normal while Rio was ready to fight, Togageroh smiled his creepy smile from inside the wooden sword. "Errr Yami.. Euh SPIRIT FORM and euh go in te metal bar thingie" Poor Yugi was shaking, He hardly knew any fight-moves actuely he hardly knew how to fight at all! ((/ Okey Yugi listen and listen good, We need to atack his hair its his weak spot/)) ((How do you know such a thing Yami?)) Yugi asked curius ((/Just because Yugi/)) Yugi mentaly rolde his eyes at Yami again but was brought back to earth thanks to Rio's sword, Wich Yugi dotchd in time. ((/ Wy i oughta.../)) Yami grumbled through the mindlink. As quik as he could Yami took over Yugi's arms and legs and atackd Rio, Or schould i say, He atackd Rio's hair. ((/Take that Fool, This is what you get when you whant to harm Yugi/)) Yami screamd but he was the onley 'happy' one in the fight now.

Yugi was totally mad at Yami for doing such a thing and Rio was crying over his hair "My-My perfect hair!" he whined while touching the rest of his 'perfect' hair, Everyone did a anime-sweatdrop. Yugi, who's still mad at Yami, was apoligishing to Rio, Who continiud to cry. "Er right... Wy dont we continiue this fight some other time?" Yoh asked eyeing the situwation, Everyone expect Yugi and Rio nodded. "Okey good then we can relax" And so Yoh was lying against the giant three in Ryou's back-yard. No one said anything about it, Rio was still crying, Yugi was screaming at Yami, Kaiba was giving Trey a 'Warning' and Morty was runing away for the evil broomstick which is posesd by Bakura.

"Just another normal day here in Domino" Ryou said while looking at the sunset "Your kidding right?" Lyserg askd a bit shokd but Ryou only schook his head as he continiud to watch the sunset. "Looks like a storm or somthing is heading out way" Len said sudenly, eyeing the orange/red sky "Are you nuts dude?" Trey askd. Len shook his head "Im not but you are" and Len walked over to the livingroom again. "Well i supose we can train a bit before its dark" Ryou said, The rest nodded and so they did. It was runing late and The YGO gang and the SK group where just haging around in Ryou's livingroom, Playing games and talking while the rain was ticking against the window.

Everyone was doing just their normal stuff to entertain theirself but no one knew about a mystery person walking down Domino looking for revange on them.

Okey this was chapie 6. I hope you liked it I did /kinda/

Pleas R&R :D


	7. The Group of weird evil

SORRY! I'm so sorry for taking this chapter so long! I hope you like this

Black clouds gathered above Domino.

People got inside their houses before they got wet by the rain.

Slowly the night came and streetlights lighten. With a big sighs Zeke walked around the streets, His hair hanged weak in the raging rain and his poncho was soaked.

A angry look was on his face as he cursed under his breath. Not only did he lost the Spirit of Fire, he also didn't had any place to shelter.

He continued to walk around a little more hoping for some place to stay dry.

Not far away from Zeke were Marik and Bakura, Somewhere hidden in a ally

"You sure they won't miss us?" Marik asked kinda confused, Bakura nodded "Of course not moron, I told you a thousand times that their to busy with each other". Marik stared dumb at Bakura "And what if someone sees us?". Bakura sighed "We are ghosts now! Hardly anyone can see us!" Marik flinched a bit at Bakura's outburst .

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little conversation" Some one suddenly said. Bakura and Marik looked up "And who are you!" Marik yelled at the boy, he floated towards him and looked at his clothes "Who are you, and where are you from!" The boy stayed silent. Marik growled and Bakura moved closer "Hmm he looks like that Yoh kid at home". Zeke stared at Bakura

"You mean Yoh Asakura right?" A evil-ish look crossed Zeke's face. Bakura huffed a bit "Yes" he replied smirking a bit, seeing the evil look on Zeke's face. "Can you lead me to him? I have some 'business' to take care off with him" Bakura laughed "Why should we help you?" . Now it was Zeke's turn to laugh "Because I can give you ultimate power" Both Marik and Bakura looked at each other and laughed "And how you plan to do that kid!" Marik asked laughing. Zeke shook his head "Fools! Have you any idea how powerful I am!" Marik and Bakura looked at each other again "Okey show us your power then" Zeke smirked "With pleasure" He putted his hands forwards and began to do a spell. A huge ball of fire was formed in his hands and soon hit the wall of the ally.

Marik stood wide eyed "That thing just flew right trough me!" He yelled, Bakura just glared at him. Zeke smirked "And that's just a little example, Now take me to Yoh !" He commended the two spirits. "Not so fast! What's in it for us?" Bakura asked Zeke glaring "I'll give you all the power you want, That is if you join me that is" "Join you in what?" Marik asked, forgetting about the fire ball that just flew trough him. "You got to join my spirit team, You'll get absolute power when I have rid the world from humans and weak shaman's".

Marik flew towards Bakura "You think he's speaking the truth?" Bakura sighed "I don't care about the truth, all I want is to kill the pharaoh and get all the millennium items" The two ghosts shut up and looked at Zeke.

"You know what" Marik asked with a small smirk "What!" "I have a plan" Bakura sighed "Always when you have a plan it goes wrong, not that you can get us in the hospital now".

Marik huffed "That was your fault! My plan was perfect" Bakura rolled his eyes "Anyway, what's your plan?" Marik smirked at Bakura "Glad you asked, Let me explain" Suddenly Marik had a board behind him, He had glasses and white coat. Bakura sweat-dropped when Marik grabbed a stick and pointed to a stick picture of Zeke. "We can use Zeke to help us kill the pharaoh and get the millennium items"

On the board behind him moved the stick figures. On the first pic moved Zeke towards Ryou's house and grabbed Yugi, On the second pic he brought him to Bakura and Marik and gave them all the items, And on the last third pic Bakura and Marik stabbed Yugi and did a little dance holding all the items up.

Both ghosts smirked at Zeke and Bakura spoke up "Okey Zeke, we join"

At this point lightning lighted the ally and one of Marik's stick figure drawings appeared in front of you.

End of this chapter, Sorry that its so short! I promis to make the next chapter longer


	8. Looking in the rain

Every one was relaxing in Ryou's house.

Lyserg and Yugi talked about shaman fights and duel monsters, Rio was doing his hair and Kaiba was sitting on the computer. The rest was doing nothing but sitting around and waiting for Joey to wake up. "You think it will take long before he recovers from the hit?" Tamao asked, putting a wet little towel on Joey's head "I don't know Tamao, I hope soon" Pilika replied looking worried at Joey.

Ryou stood next to the window, looking to the rain outside. He sighed (( Where are you Bakura )) He said trough the mind link, Bakura didn't reply. Ryou sighed again.

"Whats wrong dude? Why you sighing so much" Trey asked. Ryou made a jump and turned around, looking rather nervous "What's the matter?" Trey asked again "N-Nothing, you just surprised me, that's all" "No I don't mean that, Why you sighing so much?" Ryou looked at the ground and back at Trey "Bakura's gone" Ryou said soft.

Suddenly everyone was staring at Ryou with shocked face's "WHAT!" Yami yelled "What you mean 'He's gone'! How can you lose him, do you know what he can do to the city!" Yami yelled almost hysterical, Yugi walked over to Yami and locked him back in the puzzle "Ignore him Ryou, He still doesn't trust him" Ryou nodded "I understand Yugi, but he does have a point" ((/HA I knew I had/)) Yami yelled trough Yugi's mind, Yugi just rolled his eyes "I don't know where he is, and though that he is a ghost now, he still can cause trouble" Ryou looked a bit sad now, The rest tried to make Ryou feel happy again.

"I know what to do" Yoh suddenly yelled, scaring Morty who fell from his chair "Whats your plan Asakura!" Len said, rather annoyed "Why don't we just look for him?" Everyone did a Anime fall "Why didn't we thoughed of that" Tristan said rubbing his head. "Okey then, Let's go" Ryou said cheerfully as he putted his coat on.

Just when everyone headed for the door it swung open and Malik stood there, He was totally soaked and he leaned with his arm against the doorframe "Marik's gone!" he yelled gasping for air, And again Lightning struck and everyone gasped.

Bakura, Marik and Zeke walked around Domino, still in the Rain.

Zeke looked annoyed while the two spirits grinned sweetly, That scared Zeke a bit.

"So what's your plan Zeke?" Marik asked, swirling around in the rain making weird noises "You two bring me to Yoh tonight, If they wake up you two are going to distract the others while I do my thing" Zeke grinned evil, Bakura and Marik looked disgusted "That's just wrong" Marik said, Zeke looked red, in a mad way "Not like that!" He yelled, the two spirit's snickered (sp?)

"Okey so beside the gross part, what we do more?" Zeke sighed "I already explained that, just make sure they stay away from Yoh" Bakura rolled his eyes "And what do you give in return?" Zeke smirked "I told you I give you ultimate power" "You already told us that, But we want more then that" Zeke eyed Bakura "Like what?" Bakura smirked "We want Yugi, and the millennium items" It was quiet now. "The what?" "The millennium items! They shiny " Marik flew trough Zeke while screaming that "SHINY!" Bakura raised his eyebrow while Marik flew around still yelling.

Malik sat down on a chair. Ryou handed him a towel "Thanks" he said soft to Ryou, Ryou smiled. "Okey, who's this Marik dude?" Trey asked "He's my ya-Hmhm" Ryou laughed a bit nervous and Malik just looked annoyed. "What's a Ya ?" Trey asked "Er he eeeeh he meant…" Ryou closed his mouth and sighed "Forget about it okey" Trey nodded.

It was quiet for a moment, Lyserg stood up "If they're lost its no use waiting here right?" Everyone nodded "And if we stay here we'll won't find them, right?" Again everyone nodded "Then why don't we go look for them?" Lyserg asked some what annoyed. "Good idea dude!" Trey yelled jumping up from the floor, Everyone sweat dropped and got up to put their coats on.

The rain got harder and Zeke searched for somewhere to stay now. Marik and Bakura just looked amused at Zeke "Problems with staying Dry here?" Marik asked grinning still somewhat hyper, Zeke glared at the Egyptian spirit and gritted his teath.

"I have a idea" Bakura suddenly said, Both Marik and Zeke looked at him.

"What's your plan tomb robber?" Marik asked "All the geeks are at my house tonight right?" They nodded " So they're house are empty right?" They nodded again "I get it! We gonna trash their home's!" Marik yelled, Bakura and Zeke backed away a bit "No you idiot! We can stay at their homes!" Marik blinked and looked confused "We can?" Bakura sighed annoyed "Yes you numbskull" "B-But what if they come home!" Marik putted up some big fake puppy eyes and looked more dumb then cute.

After a couple of hours the group gave up, They looked everywhere but the lost yami's were nowhere to be found. Ryou leaned on a wall, sobbing with his hands covering his face.

"It isn't so bad Ryou, we'll find them" Yugi patted Ryou's back trying to calm the upset teen "No we won't! We'll never find them and-and And maybe I won't see Bakura ever again" Ryou started to cry now and Yugi looked desperate "What's so bad about never seeing that baka tomb robber again?" Yami asked raising a eyebrow. Ryou stoped his crying and glared really mad at Yami "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I CARE FOR HIM HE'S LIKE MY BROTHER DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Everyone had a face like this Oo and they backed away from Ryou. Yugi glared at Yami and locked him up in the puzzle "I apologies for him Ryou" Yugi said with a small bow, Ryou stared down at his friend "It's okey, I just got a little mad" "A little! Dude I toughed you're head would explode of the screaming!" Trey yelled "Trey! Don't say those things it's not nice" Teá said and one of her friendship speeches followed.

Bakura and Marik lied down on one of the beds in Tea's home, They didn't knew why they choose her home to stay. Everything was so pink and fluffy that it almost burned their eyes out. Zeke stood outside hitting the door with his fist screaming angry and pleading to get in.

The two spirits laughed when they heard Zeke pleads "What a dweeb, He really trusted us" Marik laughed, Bakura nodded a little bit "What's wrong Kura, are you sad?" Marik asked in a girly voice blinking very sweet with his eyelashes "Nothings wrong" Bakura said annoyed, pushing Marik away "Fine be that way then" Marik said, still in the girly voice but now sounding a bit hurt, He floated towards the door and slammed it on his way out.

Bakura sighed and started to count down from "5-4-3-2-1…" "BAAAAAACK!" Marik came floating in again and landed down on the bed "Come on, That was at least a bit funny!".

Bakura sighed "You do know that idiot outside can lead the others to us?" "Eh, no" "Well, he can. Knowing your hikari he will go look for you, and knowing my hikari he will break down and look everywhere" Marik nodded "True" "So knowing them both they're probably outside looking everywhere" "I know… Oh no" Bakura nodded "yes" Marik jumped off of the bed and opend the door letting Zeke in.

"Finally! I was about time you let me in!" He screamed angry "Shut up, If you keep screaming like a idiot they'll find us"

"Did you guy's heard that?" Yugi stood up and putted a hand behind his ear.

"I hear nothing Yugi, maybe it was just your imagination" "No guy's I swear, It sounded like some one was screaming" "Are you sure Yugi" Teá asked, she looked concerned "Yes I'm positive, I believe it was near your house" Teá gasped "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" She grabed Yugi and Ryou by their arms and marched towards her house, Everybody els followed.

Bakura suddenly got up from the bed, He growled "They're coming" he whispered "What?" "They're coming" Bakura whispered again "What?" Marik asked again "I said they're coming!" Bakura said annoyed. Marik and Zeke also got up and all three of them hide somewhere.

Teá finally let go of Ryou and Yugi's arm. She grabbed her key and unlocked the door "That's strange, I swear I locked it this morning" She got in and slowly the rest followed.

Thief-joelle: I hope you liked this chapter, I finally made a long one '

Pleas comment!


End file.
